Star keys
star keys ancient story star keys are ancient weapons that are powerful then all of the magic items in starland. the first one is created by people's Dreams and love, while the second one is created by people's nightmares and hate. the evil ones are after the second one, who ever the the star key, will become it's owner. but the star gems masters and starlight rangers are fighting the evil and protect the star keys. king Cosmos and Queen Galaxy hide the first one if the forbidden forest and hide the second one in the castle. the will be waiting for a new hero to become the first star key's owner to protect starland, year after year there haven't arived one until now. Star finding the star key Star was playing hide and seek with her friends and Mia is the seeker. Star accidentally got lost in the forbidden forest. she's trying to find a way out but didn't found one until she saw some twinkle fairies and helped her, but instead of leading her a way out they lead her to the star key. one of the twinkle fairies grabbed her hand and walked to the star key and left. Star was wondering why they brought her here. When Star grabbed the star key it starting to glow brighter and a lot of shooting stars came and she got teleported to her friends along with the star key, then it stopped glowing. Star was confused about it. Then comes the Soldiers and saw Star along with the star key and the grabbed and ran away to the castle. while they got there, they informed to the king and Queen that Star are now the owner of the star key. this made king Cosmos and Queen Galaxy shocked because she's both the star gems master and the owner of the star key, but they can trust her to defend starland. they told Star that she will now protect starland, But Star is to Young and not a fighter but Star wanted to protect starland so she need training to become a true hero. Star will now to make starland into a better Place and protect it from evil. Emily finding the star key Emily are in a dungeon along with Zero for the evil deeds they made. Emily are so tired of being stucked in the dungeon so she need to get out of there, Emily are so angry that she wanted to hit someone so she punched Zero to the wall and there were a secret door that it opened. Emily and Zero entered there and discovered the star key. Emily walked closer to it but Zero stopped her cuz he things it could be dangerous but Emily bonked Zero on the head and walked closer. when she touched it it comes out a big black flame and the alarm goes on, then the flame vanished and it made Emily know the Powers of the star key, she also found a old script. after that EMily uses the star key to escape from the dungeon along with Zero and teleported near a Cave. Emily decided to make the Cave into her new hideout. the Soldiers informed king Cosmos and Queen Galaxy that Emily and Zero escaped along with the star key. that made king Cosmos and Queen Galaxy shocked. Emily is Reading the old script she found and learned that she can awaken the storm of darkness. all she need to do is to collect 8 mini star gems to summon it. all she need to do is to shatter the star gems into mini star gems so she can gathered 8 of em.